When She Dance In The Mirror
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: OS inspirado en la cancion Dance In The Mirror de Bruno Mars. Yo Edward Cullen, joven empresario, altamente profesional, y cuando ella bailo frente a su espejo quitándose la ropa, no pude aguantarlo mas, tenia que ir, y hacerla mia, a Isabella Swan, mi vecina, mi amiga y mi secretaria, por mucho que eso pareciera poco profesional.


Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y soy el nuevo jefe y dueño de la compañía Cullen, heredada por mi padre.

Estaba en mi casa arreglando todo para irme a trabajar cuando mire por la ventana, y ahí estaba ella igual que todas las mañanas.

Isabella Swan vivía justo al lado de mi casa, era mi secretaria, mi vecina y una gran amiga. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la ventana, su toalla color azul celeste cubría su cuerpo aun mojado por la ducha que acaba de tomar, su cabello castaño ahora mojado, dejaba gotas en su espalda, que bajaban hasta desaparecer en la toalla.

Isabella había sido mi amiga desde hace 5 años, cuando me mude a la ciudad por los negocios de mi padre, ella se convirtió en mi secretaria ese mismo año. Recuerdo a primera vez que la vi, ella estaba intentando cortar las plantas. Digo intentando porque era demasiado torpe como para hacerlo de verdad. Su sonrisa me cautivo apenas la vi, su cuerpo me hizo querer llevarla a mi cama, sus labios eran irresistibles, y sus ojos, sus ojos color chocolate caliente en invierno eran lo mas hermoso en ella, pero claro, apenas descubrí que ella era mi secretaria retire cualquier idea de hacerla mia, era poco profesional tener una relación con un empleado, aunque mas de una vez he querido romper esa regla, en especial cuando lleva unas de esas faldas negras que se ciñen a su cuerpo, y una de sus camisas blancas que me dejan ver parte de su ropa interior gracias a la leve transparencia. Mi vecina se levanto de donde estaba, y siguio secándose con la toalla, camino lejos de la ventana y lejos de mi vista. Isabella era para mi la mujer perfecta, y desde que la conozco he estado enamorado de ella, no solo me atrae su cuerpo, ella en si es como una droga para mi.

Mi mirada se oscureció de deseo cuando volvió a mi vista solo usando ropa interior, de color negro para ser mas específicos. Me aleje de la ventana dándome cuenta de que un pequeño problema se había creado en mis pantalones.

Termine de arreglar mis cosas, tratando de no pensar en Isabella.

Cuando al fin baje para meterme en mi auto e irme a trabajar, Isabella estaba metida en su auto, el cual aparentemente no prendía. Camine hacia ella.

-¿algun problema con el auto, Isabella?-le pregunte, ella se sobresalto un poco y luego me sonrió.

-mi auto no encendie. ¿y cuantas veces le he dicho que me diga Bella?-me dijo bajándose de su auto.

-puedo llevarte si quieres-ofreci viendo sus rosados labios, los cuales tenían una ligera capa de brillo,

-claro, muchas gracias-y comenzó a caminar hacia mi auto.

El camino al trabajo fue silencioso, ella estaba metido en su agenda y yo concentrado en mirar el camino y no a sus piernas.

-muchas gracias, señor-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edifcio.

-de nada, Bella-dije yo bajándome de mi auto.

Durante el día Bella lucia hermosa, mientras anotaba y me pasaba llamados.

-¿quiere que le traiga un café?-dijo ella levantándose de su escritorio y mirándome.

-me puedes tutear, Bella.-y le sonreí-creo que ya es tiempo, no soy mayor que tu y lo sabes-ella rio un poco-si, me encantaría un café-y si va acompañado con tu cuerpo mucho mejor, me atrevi a pensar.

-de acuerdo, Edward-dijo ella remarcando el Edward, y sonriéndome mientras salía de la amplia oficina.

En ese momento entro otra de las empresarias.

-señor Cullen-dijo Jessica mientras me miraba con cara de zorra.

-digame-dije ignorando su mirada.

-tiene que firmar estos papeles-dijo colocándolos en mi escritorio agachándose un poco para dejarme ver su escote.

-dejalos en el escritorio de mi secretaria-le dije señalándolo.

-claro-y meneo sus caderas hasta llegar al lugar y luego salió, y Bella entro con mi café.

Pero en el camino a mi escritorio se resbalo con una hoja de papel que había quedado en el suelo y cayo de lleno en el suelo, el café derramándose en su camisa blanca, volviendola trasparente en la zona del derrame.

-Bella-me levante inmediatamente caminando hacia ella y agachándome a su altura-¿estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño?-le pregunte.

-no, estoy bien-dijo ella. Luego mi vista bajo a su camisa, la cual ahora me permitia ver su ropa interior mas de cerca, ese sosten le quedaba espectacular, hacia que sus senos se vieran preciosos, su piel blanca contra la tela negra daba un toque especial. Un bulto estaba creciendo en mis pantalones. Escuche a Bella jadear cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa me dejaba ver mas de ella.

-dios, que vergüenza, Edward-dijo tapándose.-de verdad lo siento mucho-dijo ella.

Yo lo no lo sentía, en absoluto.

-tranquila, no pasa nada-la ayude a levantarse-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no quieros molestarte-respondio ella dándome la espalda y tomando un sweater.

Estaba tentado a acercarme a ella, y arracarle la ropa. Desde que la conozco cada vez que tengo sexo su rostro y su voz tomaban sin piedad mi mente.

-no me molesta, Bella. En serio-le dije acercándome tratando de controlar mis instintos animales, aun así no pude evitar colocar mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-esta bien-y se giro para verme-gracias, Edward-me sonrió.

Salimos del edificio, y ya era de noche. Debían ser como las 7 o 8.

La deje en su casa y estacione en la mia.

-buenas noches, Bella-le dije dedicándole una mirada extra.

-igual, Edward. Gracias por tu ayuda-se acerco beso mi mejilla y entro a su casa. Como quiesiera que besara otras cosas de mi.

Entre a mi casa y me di una ducha, no pude evitar pensar en Bella, imaginarme sus labios en mi piel, imaginarla gritando mientras le hago el amor con fuerza. Jadeé mientras me masturbaba con Bella en mi mente. Sali de la duca cuando acabe, me puse unos pantalones de pijama y estaba listo para irme a la cama, cuando mire por la ventana. Bella esuchaba una canción que no reconoci al instante, mientras se quitaba la ropa y bailaba frente al espejo, en ese momento reconoci la canción.

_My favorite part of the day, is when she dance in the mirror, dance in the mirror._

Era Dance in the Mirror de Bruno Mars. Bella se movia de una manera que me hizo no querer pensarlo dos veces, baje las escaleras, sin importarme estar en pajama, tenia que hacerla mia, no aguantaba mas. El movimiento de su cadera no salía de mi mente.

Toque su puerta, sin pensar en otra cosa. No me importaba si me rechazaba, no me importaba nada.

Bella tenia puesta ahora una bata de dormir, cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿paso algo malo, Edward?-pregunte sorprendida.

Sin decirle nada, la tome en mis brazos con fuerza y comencé a devorarla mientras que la canción de Bruno Mars seguía sonando.

_Oh, she's so cute, cute, cute.._

La seguí besando sin piedad, ella al principio de resistio pero luego solo se relajo en mis brazos, mientras yo le quitaba lentamente su bata, y luego con simple empujon quite mis lijeros pantalones de pijama quedándome desnudo.

-¿Edward que haces?-pregunto Bella, cuando libere sus labios y me encamine por su cuello mientras la recostaba en el sofá de su sala.

_Uuh, the tentation. Uuh, the tentation. _

-shhh, Bella-dije mientras mis manos bajaban de su cintura a sus nalgas, y de ahi bajando por sus muslos, mientras que mi boca se acercaba poco a poco a sus penzones.

-Edward, eres mi jefe-dijo ella entre jadeos mientras yo me dedicaba a succionar sus penzones.

La canción se reproducio de nuevo, mientras yo bajaba mas y mas pasando por su abdomen dejando finos besos y llegando cada vez mas a la fuente de su calor.

Comencé a lamer su intimidad mientras ella, gemia y jadeaba sin control.

Meti mi lengua en ella y Bella retorció sus dedos en mi cabello, sus gemidos mesclados con la canción sonaban espectaculares.

_she is singing to herself like tara tara tararara._

Luego volvi a subir el mismo camino por el que baje. Llegue a sus labios de nuevo, y la mire a los ojos y le sonreí sabiendo que estaba punto de perder el control de todo, que en pocos intantes me convertiría en un animal, y que lo único que en lo que podría pensar era en devorarla.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella volvió a besarme, y se coloco encima de mi en el sofá, y comenzó a rozarse contra mi, haciéndome jadear, luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiendo el lubulo de mi oreja.

-no juegues conmigo, Bella-dije mientras mi mano acariciaba una de sus nalga, ella solo respondió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi enorme erección.

En el momento en el que la tomo en sus manos, un jadeo salió de mis labios.

-no sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado haciendo eso-dije en un murmuro mientras ella empezaba con un ritmo rápido y fuerte.-así, Bella-le dije mientras apretaba el sillón con mi mano, de un momento a otro, senti la boca de Bella envolver mi sexo.-ohh Bella-gemi fuerte, mientras tomaba su cabeza y comenzaba a envestir su boca, Bella soltaba gemidos de vez en cuando.

Cuando senti que estaba apunto de llegar, aparte a Bella.

-¿hice algo mal?-pregunto preocupada.

-no, para nada-dije montándola a horcada encima de mi, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran-no quería acabar así-le explique-primero quiero hacerte mia, Bella-le dije mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia abajo, clavando mi erección en su humeda vagina.

-oh, Edward-grito ella tal como lo hacia en mis fantasias.-te amo-grito ella mientras yo aceleraba mis movimientos dentro de ella, y solo esa pequeña declaración, hico que comenzara a envestirla mas fuerte.

-¿así te gusta?-le gruñi del placer-¿te gusta que te joda duro, Bella?-vovi apreguntar entre gruñidos y jadeos.

-ahh sii, Edward. Sigue, mas rápido-seguia ella.-estoy apunto de llegar-grito ella.

-tu llegas cuando yo te diga-le dije disminuyendo mi ritmo.

-Edward-se quejo ella del placer.

-no, no. a mi me dices Jefe. ¿entendido?-dije dándole una estocada mas fuerte.

-ah, si Jefe.-gemio ella, dejando de aguantar mi ritmo lento y comenzando a saltar encima de mi, clavándose mi dura erección hasta el fondo.

Los jadeos no paraban de salir de mi boca.

-así, Bella. Salta-jadié mientras le daba una nalgada haciendo que ella jadeara tambien.

-ya no aguanto-gimio ella, y senti sus paredes contraerse contra mi pene, haciendo que yo acabara con ella.

Ella se bajo de mi regazo y se recostó en el sofá algo cansada.

Igual que yo.

-Bella…-la llamo complacido.

-Edward-respondio ella.

-dijiste que me amabas-le comente, ella se quedo callada, mientras sin darse cuenta la canción seguía repitiéndose-y yo a ti, cariño-le dije suavemente mientras me giraba para besar su cuello.

-¿hablas en serio, Edward?-dijo ella mirándome ahora.

-claro.-le respondí. ¿tu no?-pregunto ahora yo preocupado.

-hablo en serio-me respondió ella con una sonrisa.-aunque eso no quita que me acabo de acostar con mi jefe.

-¿te arrepientes?-le pregunte algo herido.

-para nada. Fue espectacular.


End file.
